Artemis Fowl and the web of deception
by alexiro1
Summary: Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter join forces...
1. The start

**Fanfic.**

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl (untitled)**

**Hello pplz! This is my 1st fan-fic (all-tho not my 1st story – so don't get scared!) just stick wid me 4 a bit…I hope u can undastand: arty: normal textitalics, thoughts, otha text, passing timenormal. Harry: normal textnormal, thoughts, otha text, passing timeitalics – happy reading… plz review – I wanna know (contructive criticism accepted, praise accepted, flames not) and…thnx…njoy :)**

_Artemis_

_Artemis Fowl the second, hereditary heir to Fowl Manor and inter-world criminal mastermind was tired. Staying up all night did have its advantages, but it did not do wonders for your state of awareness. For two nights now he had been obsessively reading newly unlocked information that had been sent to him through the post on a small, circular, gold-leafed computer chip. His memories were back. But there was more. Artemis closed his eyes and ran his mind back through the information that had been contained on the chip – information that he knew he had not put there…_

"Wizards (magicians, warlocks, sorcerers, necromancers, enchanters, conjurers are among other names given to these people) are a race of elite mud-men who were created through fairy alliances with the mud-men in 1151. Since then the race of wizards have grown from their original beginnings as village wise-women and hermits with limited powers, to a separate, secret organisation of which the location and existence of is kept to the highest ministers of the wizarding world and the likewise of the Lower Elements. Liaison between either is advised against, however when it does occur, is strictly confidential and must be undertaken in disguise"

_Artemis rubbed his temples and sighed. Was it a hoax or was it…for real? How possible could it be that an entire different magical civilisation was living around him and he had never noticed? It was impossible. It had taken him long enough – years in fact – to learn about the People – and they were underground! This was above ground – right here, right now. How could he be so stupid? A hoax? No! As far as Artemis could tell, this was real. He was going to find these people and…exploit them? Somehow life didn't seem so sure anymore, and Artemis was certain that it would be even less sure soon._

Harry

Harry jabbed his toe once again underneath the lawn, pushing upwards so that the grass roots cracked as their stems and leaves were lifted upwards, spraying out dirt into the cracks in his oversized sandshoes.

_That's what we have to do to Voldemort_ he thought, _dig in underneath him – undermine all his operations…but how?_

It was the summer holidays after Harry's fifth year and, once again, he was sitting on the garden seat on the same day, on which, almost four years ago, he had first met Dobby. His Birthday. And like that day, almost four years go, there was no present or even recognition of his presence from the Dursleys. But Harry had suddenly grown up very fast over the last five weeks since the attack in the ministry of magic. He didn't care about presents anymore.

Harry now knew why he had to go back to the Dursley's every summer holidays, he knew that, ultimately, this battle would be between him and Voldemort, and there was nothing, absolutely nothing, he could do.

"HAR-RY!" Aunt Petunia's shriek echoed through both the house and garden. It seemed like for once she had found a worthy-enough cause to not bother about what the neighbours might think. "Get in here this instant!"

Harry sighed and pulled himself to his feet. He couldn't wait for night-time when he could have a moment of peace just to reflect, stare up at the ceiling and imagine things differently…if he had a family still; if Sirius was still alive…but some things never change.


	2. Changes

_Artemis_

_Artemis entered the room in what he thought was an early-morning-teenager way, with an expression to match. He had changed into beige corduroy trousers and a loose linen shirt – remarkably relaxed for his standards but designed to tailor to the wishes of his mother. Angeline Fowl had become increasingly aware of how Artemis didn't act like normal teenagers and it concerned her. To make sure that she did not get more suspicious than she already was, Artemis changed his wardrobe and hoped that nothing more would come up. He had a complete family now._

_At the moment when Artemis had entered the room his parents had been talking, but they broke off when they noticed his presence. The look on his mother's face told Artemis exactly the subject of their talking. Artemis groaned silently._

_Angeline Fowl smiled and gestured to the empty seat on her right and next to Juliet, who was visiting for a week before she started her second year of boxing, her first having left her with flying colours._

"_Well, Arty," his mother said brightly, "how did you sleep last night?"_

_Artemis replied with what he hoped was a meaningless grunt. Juliet smirked._

"_We were just talking about you, Arty" his father interceded. _I know, _Artemis thought silently, _it was obvious_. "Your mother and I are worried that you don't spend enough time with other people your age…so…"_ Yes, _thought Artemis_, I know, get on with it_ "…we've decided to send you to boarding school."_

"_WHAT?"_

_His father glanced swiftly at his mother. "We want to send you to a boarding school in England – the best, we reviewed all the schools and we've chosen one that we're sure that you'll like: St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys (hehe – sorry Arty, I just had to do that) Lord David's College for the Intellectual. We're both sure that you'll make lots of friends and have heaps of fun."_

"_We're doing this for the best, Arty," his mother interjected in response to Artemis' stunned look, " its for your own good, you need to have people, young people around you – you need to socialise…" she trailed off._

_Artemis' brain was working at fever pitch. Likeliness of getting out of this: zero, his parents minds seemed made up, yes, this did have its advantages: you can do all sorts of criminal activities without the eyes of your parents upon you – teachers are generally less observant. Most likely Butler would be coming to England with him, so he could expect help on that quarter…and his parents might be right – he might have fun, and he might find more out about these _wizards_…surely Lord David's would have a good library – he could do some extensive research – but he would be without his laboratory and that would not be good… then again, he could always build one at the school…maybe…_

_Artemis moved the muscles in his face into a smile. It hurt. "Alright. I'll do it"_

_His parents looked stunned by this sudden change, but immediately began to plan his journey. Angeline would take Artemis to London in two day's time to get his new uniform and anything else needed for boarding school, Juliet would accompany them; and his father would later join all of them with Butler, after arranging travel, costs and account details with the school._

_Anyone else had this argument used by their parents against them – I sympathise with you – I know how it feels._

_There is a lot of stuff – pillows, quilts, towels – its like having to buy all that you've ever owned over again – I would know – I go to one – it sux _

Harry

Harry stared up at the lights from the traffic that criss-crossed on the ceiling of his room, coming from the open window. Two more days. He was taking the train into London in the morning, and then walking the rest of the way to Diagon Ally, where he was to meet up with Ron and Hermione. At last. At last he was getting out and away from the Dursleys and Dudley. Being ignored completely for all the summer holidays isn't a great thing for your self esteem, and Harry was feeling it. This time, instead of the trouble coming from the Dursleys (Moody's warning had kept them pretty much in fear of any consequences that might happen should they mistreat Harry); it was coming from Harry himself. However, this summer had had some major improvements, Harry was getting updates on the work of the Order of the Phoenix from Ron and Hermione (via the mirror message glass), as well as getting regular post and there was no more slander concerning him in _The Daily Prophet_. It should have been a good summer.

A sharp tapping on the glass of his window alerted Harry to his new arrivals, four tawny screech owls, all vying for a position on the window ledge; and one snowy owl, heading the flock. Hedwig. Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and onto the cold floor. The sudden shock of it on his bare feet woke him up properly as he stumbled over to the window to remove the letters. Once freed from their burdens, three of the tawny owls took off back into the night, while the remaining two hopped inside and onto Harry's desk. Harry himself pulled up the chair, grabbed blanket from his bed and started to read: there was the usual letter from Hogwarts to tell him the day that the school term would start, and the books and equipment he would need for the next year. The second letter was dated five day's earlier and apparently had been delayed. This was another letter from Hogwarts, but much more significant from the first:

"_Dear Mr Potter"_ It read

_We are pleased to inform you that due to you exams last year you received the following results:_

_Compulsory subjects:_

_Charms: _Exceeds Expectations

_Transfiguration: _Exceeds Expectations

_Potions: _Outstanding

_Astronomy: _

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: _Outstanding

_History of Magic: _Fail

_Elective:_

_Divination: _Fail

_Care of Magical Creatures: _Exceeds Expectations

Harry stared. He had got an outstanding in…_potions?_ It was almost too good to be true.

Laying down the letter he absent-mindedly he feed Hedwig and her friend an owl treat each before removing his glasses and stretching out upon his bed. He was asleep in moments. Unknown to any of the occupants of number 4 Privet Drive, a small light drifted down out of the sky and settled onto Harry's trunk, before sinking into the leather.

Harry was woken the next morning by a crashing from downstairs and loud screaming that cut off abruptly. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his wand and flung himself down the stairs. On arriving at the kitchen, all his grim thoughts of attacks, Voldemort or Death Eaters disappeared as he saw a sight that he would have last expected and wanted the most. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Mrs Weasley were standing in the kitchen, having apparently used a milk carton as a portkey, surrounded by the stunned Dursley's: Aunt Petunia looking like she had been subject to a silencing charm. For once Mr Weasley wasn't complaining about this. They were all looking at Harry.

Harry opened his mouth - "How? When? Why?"

Hermione looked confused "Didn't you get the letter we sent you? – Hermes was back this morning, so we just assumed…" She trailed off.

Harry groaned. The other two letters! He'd completely forgotten about them in the excitement of his school results.

"One moment!" Harry rushed back up to his room and tore open the letter. It was printed in Hermione's small, precise writing and said:

_Dear Harry,_

_We asked Dumbledore and he said that it would be O.K., so we're all coming to collect you tomorrow morning. You should probably tell the muggles first so they don't all have heart attacks. We'll be taking a portkey. Have your stuff packed and in the kitchen by ten._

_See you soon, _

_Ron and Hermione_

Harry mentally kicked himself and quickly grabbed his school equipment and clothes, dumping them in his trunk. He yanked at the handle. For a moment it felt wet and slimy, like a decayed animal, and then the sensation was gone. Harry forgot about it and started dragging his trunk downstairs.

_As unlikely as it was, you kinda feel sorry for the poor guy, wanting to be an auror so much_

_Are trunks made of leather?_

_So cliché!_

**OK, I know the thing about the light is really random, but hang with me on it…it will get better, I promise! Sorry that Harry's part is going so slowly, its just that I guess I associate with Artemis' character/feelings etc, more than I do to that of Harry's **


End file.
